


Mobile Suit Gundam Enemy Earth

by Angels_Cry



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_Cry/pseuds/Angels_Cry
Summary: Set in it's own original universe. The earth has been silent for years following dramatic upheaval. Years later they declare war on Venus and Mars. A few Venus residents in debt decide to join the military to pay off their debt, only to learn that war is hell.





	Mobile Suit Gundam Enemy Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This was collaboration with a friend of mine, and thus has a lot of his ideas crammed in. I am open to constrictive criticism and ideas

The year is post tragedy 762. Centuries ago a nuclear warhead was launched into eastern America from the middle east. Millions had died in the ensuring chaos. To retaliate america did an investigation on where the materials used in the warhead's creation came from. The result pointed to Russia, and it led to a world war III. The war dragged on for a decade at a stalemate. Entire countries in europe were decimate in the chaos as they were forced to choose a side. After a nuke was dropped in Russia, they designed a gas that could ruin the agriculture and recourse of American soil. After a launch on Europe was successful, a coup d'etat was done on both sides as part of one big operation to prevent more destruction. The new leaders worked to make peace. The world was now ruled as one government, with a democratic system in place. Thus began the post tragedy timeline. Fertility rates among women were skyrocketing and the world was seeing overpopulation. All the homes destroyed in the wake of the war and all the new born mouths to feed were getting out of control. So they devised a plan to solve this, by colonizing other planets. After hundreds of years Mars and Venus were all colonized by humans. They left behind the earth's government:Global United Democracy. Each planet now having it's own government. Mars having the Coordinated Order of the Red Planet, better known as C.O.R.P., Venus having Venus United, but people just call them VU (Pronounced "View") . Colonies surround each planet, with Jupiter being in the process of a colonization.

Riots had broken out on earth in 760. People were saying they had woken up and that the world was beyond saving. It dociled out over the years, though earth has closed off travel between it and the other planets. Eventually though, the earth had started amassing a military force of new humanoid weapons called mobile suits. It wasn't long until war was declared with the other planets. Earth had declared it on the grounds that a meeting with a delegate from Mars led to one of their senators dying. Many thought it was bogus, but the people of earth didn't seem to complain. Mars was about to become a battle ground. Soon the other planets tried reproducing the mobile suits. Time was short, as the earth's forces approached.

Post Tragedy 762 March 3rd, Mars space colony 5.  
"Yes, don't worry. I'll be on the first evacuation shuttle I can." Came the voice of a tall blue haired woman. The hair reached to her neck, and complimented her navy blue dress. on the phone. "I just need to pack up my stuff. It's hard to choose what to leave behind." She could be seen packing up some clothes and things from her room. "Did she get my gift?" She asked the person on the other end of the phone call. "That's good. When you give it to her, tell her we'll be there during the next rotation." She finishes packing the suitcase, putting a picture of her husband and a teenage looking daughter in her breifcase as the last item. As she was zipping it up sirens could be heard. She was running out of her house, husband in tow.

Post Tragedy 762 March 10th.  
Tarkus City, Venus

A band was performing on stage, and the venue was of a decent size. They were performing loud and fast music akin to the power metal genre. Each of them appeared to be in their mid twenties. Soon after their song ended the band got off stage. Off the stage last walked their drummer and singer Christine. She was a fairly tall woman with fair and light skin. A little curvaceous in frame and she was clad in leather jacket and a tight fitting black shirt. Her hair was a teal blue and it was in a messy style. She had a very well kept look to her, and complexion was fair. She was running after their rhythm guitarist Emile. A man who was below average in height, had slick black hair and wore a little too much leather. The other band members were lead guitarist Yuki, a brown haired man who dressed in a casual T-shirt and jeans, with an overall calm demeanor. Lastly was their bass player Kenske, A blonde haired man wearing casual clothes like Yuki, but he carried a fingerless glove on his right hand with a bright number seven on it. 

When Christine caught up with Emile she took a few deep breaths to rest for a bit. She threw her drumsticks in excitement after the show and had to find them herself, causing her to fall behind. "The attendance was fantastic. I bet we made a big pay out." She told him enthusiastically. "Yes, but we're already at the end of the tour." He responded "We get famous, and then it turns out our label doesn't pay anyone for the album's production." Kenske chimed in "By the end of this tour we'll still have too much debt to even get to recording another album." He continued, which made Christine frown. She went close to him and knocked on his head the same way you would a door "You need to stop being so negative and look on the bright side." She told him with a pouting face. "If you guys don't start cheering up, I'll use your heads in place of my drum kit on our next show." She told them all, not happy at their pessimistic attitudes. "We get it, we're just burnt out after the tour." Emile said bluntly "I'm just happy the tour's over. I get to sleep in my own bed at home for the first time in months." He was very eager to get home. "I'll use the time I spend at home tonight to write some killer lyrics." Christine said enthusiastically, much to their dismissal. The chemistry within the band had dwindled since they got into their debt. Some time apart seemed like just what they needed. They continued the walk back, and said some idle chatter with each other as they left to gather their things and then head to the airport.

After a flight that took several hours, they finally got home to Triad city. The band got off the plane, all of them sleeping when they landed made them groggy. When they got to the exit of the airport, they all said their goodbyes and headed for their respective homes. It was a long drive for Christine, but she finally got home by sunset. Her aunt Dalia came to answer her at the door. "I was wondering when you'd get back." She said with a sigh of relief. Christine set her bag down "I heard about the mars colony evacuations. I wanted to ask you about it, but I didn't have much a moment to myself the past week." She told Dalia, giving her a warm hug as she did. "Your mother called when it was issued. She assured me she'd be on the first evac shuttle out of there she could." She assured, but Christine was in utter shock "Wait, what?! That would have been a week ago. Are the evac shuttles late?" She asked, now sounding worried. "No they came on time, but she hasn't reached out to me. Maybe she just got lost or forgot my conta-" Dalia was cut off by her niece. "Mom would never! Just quit pussyfooting, because I can put two and two together." She grabbed her bag and went to her room upstairs. The room is well furnished. Posters of old classic rock bands up on the wall, a computer adorned a small desk, and a dark blue carpet with a few stains on it matted the floor. A big portion of the room was occupied with a drum kit, a little more simple compared to the one she played on stage. She set the bag by the bed and sat on the chair in front of the desk, turning on the desk lamp rather than the overhead light. She rea he'd into a drawer and pulled out a book with a label printed over it. The label read 'Christine's song book' She went through it and looked for one song in particular. She stopped at a page of a song titled "Break the Cycle". She grabbed an electric guitar hanging from the wall and sang the lyrics from the book while strumming on her electric guitar. She stopped playing after a few minutes and turned to a blank page. She turned on the computer and began recording some improvised bluesy guitar riffs on it. It was clear she wasn't a particularly great guitar player, but she had skill. She recorded drum and bass parts in her room using other instruments she had. While she was recording she heard a call from her aunt downstairs. She stopped the computer's recording and rushed downstairs.

Dalia was on the couch when Christine came down. "They're talking about the Mars colony attacks. You might want to see it." She said aloud. Christine in her curiousness stood behind the couch with her hands on the back part of it. The news showed footage of shuttles leaving the colonies while they were under attack. The news anchor specified the footage was recorded a week ago and showcased the earth using experimental new weaponry. When the footage ended he showcased a zoomed in screenshot of the new weapons. They were officially called Mobile Suits and looked rather humanoid in shape. No other information was publicly known about them, and the president of Venus promised to hold a press conference tomorrow about the attacks on Mars and the plans to defend if the war comes there. She merely scoffed "If Mars loses, I hope they know Venus is a lot bigger and we'll put up a hell of a fight." Was all she said before plodding along to her room. When she got there she wrote lyrics to what she had written. Though she fell asleep in her chair after only an hour and a half of writing. 

Post tragedy 762, March 17th  
The next few days were slow. She was still writing songs, especially focusing on that blues song. After the week had passed the band agreed to meet up again. They met up at Kenske's house, as he had set up a home studio in his basement. It wasn't great, but good enough to record demos with. The band all had instruments there with them. None of them particularly special aside from Christine's drums having the band logo on the kind of the bass drums. When she arrived she slapped her song book down onto one of the side tables in the room, and set a thumb drive next to it. "I got at least an album's worth of material written, easy. I've had some of these done for awhile now." She was proud of these new songs and smug about them. Yuki spoke up "I've got several guitar riffs and basic song ideas. You lay some drums and bass on them, we could get some real quality pieces out of these." He grabbed his guitar and prepared to play one, but just as he started Kenske spoke up "How will we pay whatever producer we hire? We don't have any money." He was soon hit in the head by Christine. "We do that to them enough times until they agree to do it for free." She joked "Yeah, I don't want to go to jail for assault, especially considering the power you pack into those arms of yours." He groaned, now rubbing his hair "It was just a joke. If you played baseball, or any sport in highschool for that matter like I did, you could pack a punch too. Guitarists and bassists aren't exactly known for being tough." She teased, leading Emile to speak up "I'm plenty tough. I just save my energy for the guitar playing. Not all of us explode if we sit perfectly still for just a few seconds." Right after saying that he got flicked in the forehead by Christine "Can we just stop being so pessimistic and just get to making songs?" She sighed, then Yuki began playing one of the riffs he worked on "Whatever you guys got, I can write lyrics for it ASAP." She said as she jumped into the seat at her drum kit. The other members grabbed their instruments and built off the riff he laid down. 

Mid way through their playing a loud beeping noise could be heard. All of them stopped playing and Christine groaned "Who's phone is that!?" She asked while getting up, only to realize it was all of their phones collectively. She pulled hers out and saw it was a planet wide message that was sent to all phones, so all of them checked their phones to see it. It was an alert from the government that some of the Earth's forces were moving in the direction of venus. They had begun preparing their military force for a full blown war with the earth. All of them looked at eachother, all of them with a degree of surprise on their faces. "How could they've already pacified Mars enough to mount an assault on Venus?" Kenske said, shaking a little bit now. Emile spoke up "How will we tour with this cr-" but he was cut off by Christine, who was doing a drum roll at her drum kit "presenting……….. Atomica's end of the world tour! See it before it's too late for all of us!" She seemed enthusiastic about the idea, but none of the other members were "You know this is a tragedy right?" said Yuki very bluntly "It'd sully the Atomica brand name we've built up to do something in such poor taste" he continued, which led to a pout from Christine "I'm only trying to make the best of a bad situation. Can't you see I'm broken up over this too?" Now she seemed a little angry. "I think we should really just go on hiatus." Emile exclaimed, much to Christine's disapproval. The band was her's and it wasn't his decision to do something like that. Kenske actually seemed to like the idea "We could all get jobs, and then return to music when we have enough to pay for our debt." He said, a little enthusiastically. "Don't they usually issue good war bonds during wars. We could easily join the military and fix our debt problem that way. Best case scenario we become heroes." Yuki exclaimed, but she wasn't happy about that last idea. "Right before a war!? If one of us dies there is no band!" She said, trying to convince everyone this wasn't a good idea. Emile liked the idea, but knew now it would take some convincing to get her on board "My uncle was a member of the space force. He said he mostly did mercy missions and such for the colonies." All of this only served to make Chrisine sigh. "Look… my mother was one of those Mars colonies. I saw on the news the kind of weapons that destroyed them. If she's alive, I don't want her to come home and find out I've been sent out to die in space." The other members all understood her point "I heard they captured plenty of the shuttles. Maybe we could find her at one of the prison camps if they did capture her." Christine lit up like a Christmas tree. "Do you really think so?" She asked enthusiastically "It's not a stretch. If we joined the army we'd all be protecting or saving our families." Yuki said nonchalantly. "Okay I'll talk it over with aunt Dalia and make a decision next time we meet. I'm still not sure I even want to do this." She told them, then encouraging them to at least finish the song. They continued rehearsals like normal, then Christine recorded a demo of the track and put it to her thumb drive. Shortly after throwing a few song ideas around the band agreed that they had too much on their minds to rehearse more for the day. All of them returned to their respective homes, which is when Christine would tell her aunt about her plan to join the military with her bandmates. 

Dalia was at the computer in her room, simply looking for recipes online and writing them into her cookbook. Christine knocked on the door and walked in, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, leading Dalia to turn around in her chair '"What is it?" she asked. Christine Was struggling not to trip over her words in her mind. "My friends and I are thinking about joining the military. Just as a means of getting out of our debt." Both were silent for a bit. Dalia finally spoke up "You wouldn't do this for money, I know you too well." She said "you're doing this to find your mother. I didn't think you'd do this, but I figured you'd try to take matters into your own hands. Are you sure you want to do this?" Christine didn't know how to respond "I'm not sure, I'm a little scared." She said following a nervous exhale. Dalia looked her in the eyes "Fear doesn't matter if you know what you're fighting for and your faith never wavers." Christine was a little puzzled "you're not upset?" She asked "You've braved the music business, a den of serpents, and have the guts to join the military. No matter what den of snakes you choose to jump into, I'm positive you'll do great." She said, giving positive words of encouragement. Rather than speak, Christine hugged her aunt. After holding the huge for awhile she went into her room to think about it.


End file.
